brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Awesomeknight1234/Charlie and the LEGO Factory
Yep, I made a sequel to my Chima blog. :P This time it's about Mr. Gold! So, how many of you got Mr. Gold in your Series 10 packets? None of you, probably. But if you have, get out of here you snooty jerk! D:< Anyways, they aren't just rare figures that you can sell on eBay for $99999999999999999999. One day, the CEO of LEGO thought of a cheap scam where he could make tons of money. They were gold minifigures called Mr. Gold. They are also tickets to the LEGO factory. There are only five Mr. Golds, made out of cheap plastic. You get a tour from Kjeld Kirk Kristiansen. So, on the tour, Kjeld tells you about LEGO. *Insert clip when Kjeld talks about LEGO in the LEGO Story.* There were five kids there, as you know. The first one was this fat kid who loved building customs. We'll just call him Fat MOC. In the tour, Kjeld showed the kids this huge LEGO pit of bricks. Everything in that room was made of LEGO bricks. Kjeld also had another speech. *Insert clip from the LEGO Movie when Vitruvius talks about President Business.* The kids went and played with the bricks. Fat MOC went up to the brick pit, with the most bricks, so he could make the best custom ever. He took some bricks, and built it. But it dropped into the LEGO pit. *Insert clip when some Kristiansen little kid broke his LEGO rocket ship.* He put his hand back into the pit to grab it, and he fell into the pit. They had to move on from the room, where Kjeld's small imported minions called minifigures had to pull him out. In the next room, they saw where all the bricks were molded. There was this one girl there that tended to put things up her nose. She got a tire that was just molded and put it up her nose. *Insert clip from some random news site where they talk about the kid with the LEGO tire up his nose.* She turned blue due to lack of oxygen. More minifigures came and took her to a surgeon to get the tire out. The tour went on. Then they went into the room where the LEGO designers made prototype sets. There was this one little girl that was rich, snooty, and wanted everything. She went and took a prototype set, then the designers got mad and started killing her. This time, the minifigures had to make her grave. The tour kept going. Then they went to a room where the made the LEGO TV shows. (You know, Chima and Ninjago?) The animations were in 3D. The 4th kid there was obsessed with TV, but thought that the LEGO shows were too light-hearted. He went and animated a gun and had Laval shoot Cragger in the face. The 3D animations actually made things come alive, and Laval shot the kid. The minifigures came and put him in the LEGO hospital.. The last kid actually survived, his name was Charlie. He was poor, and could only buy the CM packs for his birthday. He asked Mr. Kristiansen to make the prices lower. Kjeld laughed, and sent Charlie on this giant elevator made of bricks that goes to space. Charlie couldn't breath. And that kiddies, is why you shouldn't find Mr. Gold. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts